


Leaving Prints

by takhallus



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is the only one who can mark Sylar..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Prints

Sylar's cheeks burned with the humiliation. His hands weren't tied, he wasn't restrained. None of this was necessary because hisobedience was assured. He thought about the first searing strike on his unblemished white ass and tentatively moved his already hard cock to rub against the bed he was knelt over.

"Stop right there."

Sylar froze at the sound of Noah's voice and hated himself for showing such a lack of control. He touched his forehead to the bed to show his submission and shivered as he heard Noah put his glasses on the nightstand.

"That's better. I'm not straining my back bending over you like a nursemaid, let's see that ass in the air."

Sylar paused to think before getting up and bending over the bed at the waist, his ass pushed uncomfortably into the air and his arms outstretched before him.

"Good."

Sylar screamed as the paddle hit him hard across the crack of his ass, the swooping of the bat through the air not reaching his ears in time for him to tense. The stinging gave way to a dull ache and burn and tears pricked at Sylar's eyes.

"What do you say Sylar?" Noah jabbed at his ass with the edge of the bat to an audible hiss.

"Th-Thank you. Argh!" The next three strikes were all on his right cheek, numbed but still painful. "Thank you! Thank you!" Sylar whined as heat began to spread. Noah's face came into view as Sylar turned his head.

"You're being so difficult that I almost forgot to leave a mark. We can't have that can we?" Noah disappeared behind him and moments later Sylar felt his hand gently stroking his backside. His palm felt hot where the paddle had landed and cool where it had yet to touch. Suddenly there was a slap which echoed through the room.

"Argh! Oh God!" Sylar felt his dick twitch as Noah brought his hand down again. He could imagine the dark red blush which had appeared with a white corona of unmarked flesh around it. A perfect print of ownership on his skin. He ached to touch himself but knew what the punishment would be.

"Beautiful. You colour up very well Sylar, it's the milky skin that does it. That ass has never seen the sun has it?"

"N-no Sir."

"See that it doesn't. Keep it pale for me."

Sylar breathed heavily, wanting the paddle again. The pain was beginning to dull and although he wanted to see the hand print he also wanted Noah to paddle him silly. "More..please." He moaned, yelping as the paddle came down again, this time lower.

"I didn't say you could talk. Ask me nicely. Beg me." There was a hint of anger in Noah's voice and Sylar knew he had to keep in line.

"Please Sir, I'm begging you, punish me. Please, please do it."

"Not good enough. You can do better than that."

Sylar was getting irritated, missing the pain. "Hit me! Hit me again, I need it, I want it! Do it! Please! Do it! I want --" He screamed as the paddle strikes rained down on his backside over and over.

"You're pathetic! You're nothing! I can't hear you Gabriel."

"W-I..." Sylar was incoherent as the paddle kept coming down and every word he tired to utter was swallowed up by another scream. Without warning he came hard, trembling and panting as the pain cut through his orgasm.

With a grunt Noah completed another arc with the paddle and the body splintered from the handle. Tossing it to the floor he took his aching cock in hand and jerked it roughly, coming onto Sylar's ruined ass.

Through tear-blurred eyes Sylar saw Noah pick his glasses up calmly from the nightstand. "Clean yourself up Sylar. See you in a month."

As the door clicked shut Sylar sighed in relief and tried to force his aching lower half to move. The pain was overwhelming but he knew his knees would seize up soon. He got to his feet and lurched over to the mirror, twisting to see the marks. He grinned as he saw them. He would have to thank Noah for this. He was the only one who would hit hard enough for the marks to say visible on his healing skin.


End file.
